battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Shelly Steel
Shelly Steel is a YouTube channel that is run by Satomi Hinatsu . There is no particular subject to the channel, but the channel mainly focuses on random videos. Shelly Steel was created on February 29th, 2016, and currently has over 1.01K subscribers. There are 15 videos in the channel, excluding 2 video that were deleted. Videos Shelly Steel has a total of 15 short videos, and most of the videos do not belong to her. The 6 videos are related to BFDI. sandwich.mp4 This video is 3 seconds long and shows a popular animated American-British series, The Amazing World of Gumball. Except Gumball speaking to his friend Darwin, making a reference to Sam Billinge and TheMightyMidge's confessionals in TWOW 14. 1 CRAZY SECRET SWORD ART ONLINE SOUNDTRACK MUST SEE This video is comparing two music tracks. The first was called We Can Save Them. The next is called Movement Preposition by Kevin Macleod. 0 This video only shows a cyan screen in a bluer for 25 seconds, along with a voice counting upwards accompanied by music, the text in the beginning says 'Boombox by Bendariaku'. Stockholm's Rolling Stars vs the Rocks This video shows three teenagers rolling on the grass. When the first teenager rolled downhill, all the music and background turns into the Shooting Star meme. Another teenager rolled down, and the two teenagers keeps duplicating. When the two teenagers finished rolling, the last teenager rolls down, duplicating, with the music shooting stars, with the thumbnail of Salmon Fiveyears on the background. Then the other two teenagers joined in. LOUD // BFDI 23 except it's ocean eyes This was the first BFDI-related video. It relates to the title, the 23rd episode of BFDI, with loud noises. Whenever Firey Speaker Box talks, the video will get brightened, and Owl City's song, "Cave In", will play very loudly. The video is only three minutes and a half long. When other announcers show up, they begin playing other Owl City's songs and distorts the video. just send it to them This video was a short video of part of the Fan Art Contest by jacknjellify. owen.mp4 This video shows a Total Drama character named Owen. He can be seen in a tub of green jelly which is Courtney's fear of, in the episode Phobia Factor. At the end of the video it gets distorted. Showing almost Killer Bass' Elimination. i found a stolen video and this was at the end and i laughed my ass off This video shows a BFB episode but with a lower-pitched voices. Eventually, a long list of names appears, and it has PowerDirector watermark. TROC 4 Challenge 0 This video show Satomi's sign-up video for TROC 4. The video starts off with Pancake lying on the floor. She decides she wants to try the cinnamon challenge. She gets up and wobbles over to her cabinet to find some cinnamon, but the only items in her cabinet are labeled "NOT CINNAMON." She goes over to her window and spies on her neighbor, who happens to be a cinnamon stick. Pancake grabs a gun an shoots him in the head, and recovers her at her own house using an HPRC. She then crushes Cinnamon Stick with a grinder, killing him once again. Pancake looks in a fork full of spoons and forks, but she only has forks. She goes to her window and shoots another one of her neighbors, a spoon. Pancake recovers Spoon at her house, and they stare at each other for a few seconds before Pancake sends Spoon through a spoon maker. Pancake then uses the spoon to eat some cinnamon. She coughs after trying some. TROC 4 Challenge 1 In this video, Pancake is lying on the floor of her house, watching her TV which is taped to the ceiling. The news is on. On it, Grangriss in a Jar explained that Orager's Gaming PC has been kidnapped on a military base in which it is illegal. Pancake has flashbacks of Boy Toothpaste referring to what she heard on the news, and she suddenly remembers what happened and where the gaming PC may be. She rushes to her computer and does research on the mysterious place. After searching for some time, she uses an online map to find out that the location is in Camden, New Jersey. She zooms into the map and finds Chelton Street. She arrives in Camden do discover that Boy Toothpaste's hometown was torn down. Suddenly, Krzysztof appears and questions what Pancake is doing. She yells that she still might be able to save Orager's gaming PC, and Krzysztof walks away. She spots an electrical company nearby, and claims that it would be the perfect secret military base. She rolls over to a tall tower, grabs a gun, and looks inside the window of the company. She shoots some guards through the window, but then Krzysztof walks over and notices Pancake. He detects that she is a gamer and starts shooting at her. One of the bullets knocks Pancake off the tower, and the entire tower breaks in half. She somehow grabs the entire broken half of the tower and puts a broke gun trigger to the end of it. She shoots, and Basketball flies out of the end. Basketball hits Krzysztof in the face and knocks him out. Pancake gets inside of the building and tries to locate the stolen gaming PC. Olive, a character from TROC 3, is shown doing research on the PC. Pancake slaps the PC away from Olive, and it flies across the planet and lands next to Orager. "10 Movie Mistakes Animators Made Without Getting Caught" but i got rid of all the filler This video is straight to the point showing 10 animated movie mistakes in 40 seconds. mephone3 It shows a modified scene from an episode of Inanimate Insanity II, "Mine Your Own Business". BFDI 11 Content Aware Scale: L___oFty This video has the entire "Lofty" highly distorted caused from content aware scale. BFDI 11 Content Aware Scale (the previous video) but I then reversed it so it's back to normal This video has the entire "Lofty" distorted caused from reversing of the effect of the content aware scale from the previous video. BFDI 11 Content Aware Fill: ofoLoLoftytytftyt This video has the entire "Lofty" having repeated seamless patters around the video caused from content aware fill. Deleted videos THIS SUMMER This video shows the Captain Underpants movie trailer for the first half of the video, then on the other half shows a naked anime character. As of October 2018, the video has been deleted. please contain your lampsahdes This video is just a badly animated object show, with the characters saying "Has not this already been done before?". This video was deleted as of January 2018. External links *Shelly Steel Category:Channels Category:HazelCricket Category:Real World Articles Category:Jacknjellify Category:Satomi Hinatsu